Rankaku Yoshinogari
| image = | gender = Male | school = Hakoniwa Academy | affiliation = Public Morals Committee | weapon = Claws | manga debut = Volume 2, Chapter 16 | anime debut = Episode 1 | japanese voice = Junji Majima | image gallery = yes }} Rankaku Yoshinogari (吉野ヶ里 卵殻, Yoshinogari Rankaku) is a student of Hakoniwa Academy and a member of the Public Morals Committee. Personality Yoshinogari is a very somber individual, wearing a perpetual frown (though he begins to panic when he believes his life is in danger). Medaka Box manga; Chapter 7, page 11 He strives to be emotionless, as he constantly chants in his head that he is nothing more than a guillotine of justice while preparing to attack Mogana Kikaijima. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 17, page 5 Appearance Yoshinogari has been seen mostly with a morose expression, which flashbacks suggest he very rarely drops. Yoshinogari is somewhat of a thin young man, with light brown hair in a bowl cut. He wears the standard uniform of the Public Morals Committee. Plot Student Council Executive Arc Yoshinogari is seen standing with Myouri Unzen, Fue Yobuko, Harigane Onigase, and Kanraku Kunisaki behind the other students at Medaka's inauguration ceremony. Medaka Box anime; Episode 1 As Kikaijima is working, Yoshinogari sneaks up on her, his weapons drawn. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 16, page 20 Medaka Box manga; Chapter 17, page 1 As he approaches her, Yoshinogari chants in his head that he is nothing more than a tool for justice. As he prepares to attack, he is clotheslined by Medaka Kurokami. After she throws them both out of a window, Yoshinogari cries for his mother, only to be chastised by Medaka. As they land, he howls that they will both die. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 17, pages 5-8 Yoshinogari is later contacted by Yobuko, who confirms that he failed the mission. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 18, page 1 Yoshinogari is left traumatized by his encounter with Medaka, though he is physically unhurt. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 18, page 4 Bouquet Toss To The Future Arc Yoshinogari and several members of the Public Morals Committee confront Medaka as part of the 100 Flowers Run in the Public Morals Committee's office. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 189, page 14 Medaka Box manga; Chapter 189, page 17 His message to Medaka is the assurance he has stopped using his claws on people. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 190, pages 2-3 Equipment Weapons Specialist: Yoshinogari wields six claws, three strapped to the back of each hand. He professes to be quite proficient with this weaponry, as he thinks to himself that when acting as an Enforcer, he goes in, slices apart his target, and then leaves. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 17, page 5 He was also chosen by Unzen as one of the three members of the Public Morals Committee to attack the Student Council, further implying his ability as an Enforcer. The claws themselves are well made, as Medaka was able to use them to climb up a wall with the aid of a pair of cleats. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 17, page 10 References }} Category:Characters Category:Male